heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Star Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Beldame Gaffey * an army of zombies Other Characters: * Jan (Beldame's nephew) * Margo (Beldame's niece) Locations: * ** Welsh Mountains Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Don (a thief) * Jed (a thief; Don's brother) Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * John "Clutch" Widdles * unnamed accomplice Other Characters: * Mrs. Jones Locations: * ** , Pennsylvania Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Doctor Cragg, slumlord * Nick "Bates" Brant * Pete, arsonist Other Characters: * Fire Warden Zane * Several disembodied spirits Locations: * ** , New Jersey * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Blackie * John Blair Other Characters: * Peggy * Peggy's father Locations: * * Mill Meadows * Civilian Conservation Corps campground Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Doris West Adversaries: * Wolf Mechant Other Characters: * Spear Forty Seals (an Eskimo) * Spear Forty Seals' wife * Ig Kluk * Hal Cool Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters * | Notes = * There are very detailed synopsis available for issues 1-45 at comics.org * This issue is reprinted in ''All-Star Archives'', Volume 0. * The first two issues of this series serve as an anthology title spotlighting various costumed heroes and adventurers in individual stories. With , the format changes, merging eight super-heroes into a shared continuity where they band together as the Justice Society of America. Prior to that issue, the individual characters are regarded as operating within their own insular continuities, separate from that of everyone else. * This issue includes an Ultra-Man story entitled, "The European War in 2240" by Jon L. Blummer. Jon L. Blummer is credited as Don Selby in this issue. * This issue also includes a Biff Bronson story entitled, "Remembo" by Albert and Joseph Sulman. * This issue also includes "Exile to Jupiter" text story by Evelyn Gaines. * The Flash appeared last in . He chronologically appears next in the first flashback story from . * Hawkman appeared last in . He appears next in . * Hourman appeared last in . He appears next in . * The Sandman appeared last in . He appears next in . * The Spectre appeared last in . He appears next in . * Only Golden Age appearance of Trygg the sorcerer. Trygg doesn't appear again until . | Trivia = * This issues hosts a contest offering a free copy of . The contest asks readers to fill out a coupon listing three characters to leave out of the next issue, and then list three others that they'd like to see in All-Star Comics #2.All-Star Comics #1 entry at the Grand Comics Database * New York City police commissioner, Gardner is likely named after writer Gardner Fox. | Recommended = * Adventure Comics * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics Archives * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) * JSA * JSA All-Stars * JSA Classified * JSA: Strange Adventures * More Fun Comics | Links = * All-Star Comics #1 index entry * All-Star Comics #1 spoilers * ''All-Star Comics'' article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Justice Society of America article at the Hembeck Files * Justice Society of America at DrakeSix's Web Site * JSA: Fact File * JSA Chronology }} References